<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what strange creatures brothers are by AlwaysSarcastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624047">what strange creatures brothers are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSarcastic/pseuds/AlwaysSarcastic'>AlwaysSarcastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP nonsense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Minor Violence, SBI family dynamics, Sparring, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSarcastic/pseuds/AlwaysSarcastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic about Techno sparring with Tommy, set soon after he flees from Dream and is discovered.</p><p>Because the current lore is making me sad and I live for SBI dynamics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP nonsense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what strange creatures brothers are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: My writing is for entertainment purposes only! If the people behind the characters involved ever say they are uncomfortable with fanfiction being written about them, my writings will immediately be taken down. Also, I am relatively new to the fandom, so they may get a little OC at some points. If you have any feedback feel free to leave it in the comment section!<br/>Just as a note, I tried to make the fighting more realistic, so think more of animatic-style fights instead of actual minecraft pvp. For example, characters can slip, kick, duck, use weapons in creative ways, etc. I also did not use actual minecraft stats for how many hits a player can take, because that’s just too much work.<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Listen, Tommy, now that we’ve teamed up… Ya gotta get better at fighting. There’s no way we get back your discs with you all like this.” Technoblade leaned against the wall of his house, gesturing at Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was sat on his floor, taking a bite out of another one of Techno’s golden apples. He was still dressed in the dirty rags he had escaped Dream in, with no armor, weapons, or valuables left. He looked up angrily at Techno’s words. “Oi, listen! I could just kill you right now, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Techno scoffed. He looked down at the kid and felt the beginnings of pity stir in his chest.  “Here, just take these and shut up.” He reached into his storage chests and pulled out a set of diamond armor, a shield, and an axe, handing them to Tommy. “Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I never shut up. You know this is what you get for teaming with me. Better get used to it, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he doesn’t even say thank you, alright then,” Techno grumbled, turning to walk out the door. “Follow me.” As he heard Tommy mutter something to himself and the telltale sound of him eating, he glared back at him. “And stop eating my golden apples.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed a stack of golden carrots at him, ignoring Tommy’s idiotic comment about his absorption as he waited for the kid to follow. Some of the voices wanted him to just stab the guy and get things over with, but, unfortunately, they were forming an alliance instead. Which meant stabbing was off the table (mostly).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Tommy, get over here,” Techno said, moving to stand outside in the middle of the snowy field. “I want you to attack me. Pretend I’m Dream or something, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m plenty happy to attack you, bruv, but are you really going to try to teach me how to fight? What’s with you playing big brother all of a sudden? ‘Cause I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Tommy, you don’t have to like it. Can we just ignore our history for five seconds so I can help us actually stand a chance of winning?” Techno pulled out his shield and pickaxe. “I don’t even have my real weapons. If you can beat me, I’ll drop it and leave you to waste my supplies in peace, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy began walking towards him at that, his new diamond armor standing out amongst all the white around them. “I like those odds, Technoblade. Getting a little cocky, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno settled into a sturdier stance, rolling his shoulder to loosen it a little. “Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he got close to Techno, Tommy lunged, swinging his axe. Techno easily dodged out of the way. He caught Tommy’s left side with his pickaxe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your shield,” Techno reminded, pulling back just out of reach. Tommy spun around to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled out his shield before approaching Techno again, more carefully this time. This time, when he swung his axe, Techno brought up his shield and let him break it. He got in a swing of his pickaxe and kicked him back with his hoof. Techno then immediately charged. He caught Tommy off guard and got in another hit. Tommy panicked and turned to run, baring his back to Techno while he was still in range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno, not wanting to seriously hurt him, decided to instead back up, calling after him, “You can’t turn your back too close. I could’ve gotten in a free hit or possibly gotten you to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned around, a few paces away, already breathing somewhat harder than when they had started. “Shut up,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno let Tommy run at him again, dodging and swinging his pickaxe. Tommy blocked it with his shield. Techno used his greater strength to push him backwards. He jumped, swinging his pickaxe down for a critical hit. He darted a few paces back, still facing Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly circled each other as Techno began to talk again. “It’s all about free shots and critical hits. If you’re not hitting as hard as possible as much as possible, you’ll never beat someone like me or Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m really getting sick of your voice,” Tommy shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then try to get a hit in,” Techno grinned at him. “Don’t run at me. You can’t get crits and it’s not going to catch someone off guard if they’re bigger than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come at me then, Hypocritenoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno continued to circle him for a few more seconds before sprinting forwards. He brought his shield up in front of him for Tommy to break again. Tommy immediately jumped back out of range before Techno could swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Techno commented, following him forward. Their diamond tools met in between them.  Tommy gritted his teeth. Techno stepped backwards, avoiding Tommy’s swing as he did so. “Use your shield more. My pickaxe can’t break through it like your axe can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy unexpectedly ducked under Techno’s next swing. He got a shallow blow in at Techno’s middle as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno grunted but didn’t step back as Tommy intended. He grabbed him and brought his knee up hard. Tommy coughed roughly and Techno shoved him back. He spun his pickaxe in his hand but did not charge. The bloodthirsty voices in his head clamored for him to rush the kid, to push him down and put his pickaxe to his throat, but another part of him worried he had gone too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tommy just laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Brings me back to our fight in the Pit, Blade. You’re going easy on me now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be fun if it was over too quickly, now would it?” Techno said, rushing him again. Tommy brought his shield down a little too early after Techno swung at him. He very narrowly avoided a pickaxe to the head. While he was off balance, Techno shoved his shield forward. He knocked Tommy off balance. He got in a glancing blow with his axe to Techno’s arm but the snow underneath him sent him sliding towards Techno. Tommy’s grip instinctively loosened as he pitched forward. Techno used the curved part of his pick to snatch the axe out of his hand. It fell to the ground and Techno grabbed Tommy to steady him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were a real enemy, you’d be dead,” he told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy straightened up, brushing Techno’s hand off his shoulder. “Yeah, whatever. I could’ve still beaten you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno just sighed. “Tommy, I don’t think you understand. My pickaxe would have gone through your neck if I had wanted it to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just scooped up his axe, brushing the snow off of it. “Rematch. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second. Eat a golden apple, shake off the blows you just got, and take a breather.” Techno reached into his bag and pulled out his crossbow. “Take this. My shield will still block the bolts but I want to test your aim and reloading speed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the one you shot Tubbo with, right?” Tommy asked, taking the crossbow hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. That one was stolen. This pickaxe is the closest thing I have to one of my weapons. The Orphan Oblitherator is somewhere in L’Manberg.” Techno twirled the pick in his hand as Tommy’s gaze hardened at the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno turned his back and walked a few paces away. He heard Tommy eat a golden apple and let out a sigh behind him. Rolling his shoulder again, he turned to watch Tommy load up the crossbow. He waited for him to appear ready to go again before slowly moving forward. He held his shield in front of him, ready for Tommy to take a shot. Tommy was smart enough to shift his belt so that he could easily swap between holding the crossbow and the axe, but it would reduce his speed by a fair amount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the first fight, Tommy charged at him first. He pulled up short when Techno moved to block. He broke his shield and quickly jumped out of range. He shot at Techno with the crossbow but missed, retreating to reload. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too predictable. Swap between your crossbow and axe as fast as you can, so I can’t tell when a bolt is coming at me,” Techno advised, settling into a comfortable stance. He waited for Tommy to come at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy began to charge, firing a bolt. Techno easily deflected it and Tommy hesitated. Techno took the opportunity to swing his pickaxe. He just barely caught Tommy’s arm before the blond kid stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Don’t hesitate or the enemy will take advantage,” Tommy grumbled, reloading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Maybe you are learning,” Techno smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sneered, sprinting and swinging his axe. It broke through Techno’s shield so he took a step back. Tommy’s axe and Techno’s pick met with a clang. Techno shifted his weight and kicked at Tommy. Tommy slid back but used the opportunity to fire another bolt. It glanced along Techno’s side but he just gritted his teeth. He managed to hit Tommy with his pickaxe before the kid got out of range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to get cocky. He charged again and blocked Techno’s swing with his shield. Techno in turn blocked his before swinging and catching Tommy in the side. Tommy panicked and realized he hadn’t reloaded his crossbow. He stumbled while hurrying to back up. Techno saw his mistake and charged. His pickaxe struck him hard in the shoulder. It narrowly missed his neck and Tommy cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno retreated, grimacing. “Don’t get cocky, idiot. And always sprint at me if you’re aiming to break my shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Tommy rolled his injured shoulder and winced. It would for sure weaken his shield arm for the rest of the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno advanced on him so Tommy ran. He needed space to reload his crossbow. Techno let him go. Tommy managed to spin around and almost hit Techno with a bolt. Techno brought his shield up at the last second to protect his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up, flinging snow at the two of them. Techno and Tommy heaved out heavy breaths, mouths dry in the cold air. Techno felt sweat beading on his forehead. Tommy tasted blood. They both smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowing, Techno moved to attack. He let Tommy get a glancing blow to his shield arm in order to catch him across the chest again. He then shoved forward with his shield again. Tommy braced his shield but winced as pain lanced up his arm. He swung his axe to break Techno’s shield. He succeeded but Techno had him unbalanced. He had his pickaxe to his neck in seconds. His hand was on Tommy’s axe, holding it down and away. He had dropped his shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two options here, Tommy,” Techno began. “If you trust that your opponent won’t kill you immediately, you can bring your shield up and try to push me away with it. Or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy interrupted him by bringing his head forward. He knocked it into Techno’s as hard as he could. They both fell away from one another, groaning. Techno was clutching his head as Tommy grinned victoriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that works. Except, of course,” Techno lifted Tommy’s axe, “that I’ve disarmed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Tommy yelled, throwing his shield to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good move, kid. You have potential,” Techno handed the axe back to him. “Keep this, and the other things too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll beat you next time, alright! Rematch tomorrow,” Tommy insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. As long as you promise to stop wasting my shit. Be a good roommate.” Techno grabbed his shield from where he had left it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can be... slightly better. No more raccoon shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno slapped him on the back. “There you go. If only Phil were here to see us being all…” he gestured awkwardly between the two of them, “brotherly and shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d never let us live it down, fuck that.” Tommy laughed and Techno couldn’t help but join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we can both agree that it’s time to take a break and go back to where it’s warm,” Techno said, trudging back to their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And tomorrow, we head to L’Manberg.” Tommy began to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of shit is going to happen in these next few days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the kid is ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried to get some ideas from Dream’s fight with Tommy in his video "Challenging 25 Youtubers To A Fight For $5,000" and base it as much as possible off of things Tommy actually does when PVP-ing<br/>But again, translating MC fights to realistic ones is hard, especially when trying to keep it clear/easy to follow when two male T-names with similar weapons are fighting… Anyway, I procrastinated on my dnf coffeeshop AU to write this so if you like my writing style, please check that out too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>